


The Mechanic

by casualhades



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2D Pot, 2d - Freeform, 2d/reader - Freeform, Angst, Consensual Sex, Drinking, Drug Use, F/M, First Person, Fluff, Gorillaz - Freeform, Lemon, Marijuana, Murdoc Niccals - Freeform, Phase 1, Self Insert, Smoking, Smut, Stuart Pot - Freeform, jealous!Murdoc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-07 18:22:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11064585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casualhades/pseuds/casualhades
Summary: Hi! Ok ok so this is the first fanfic I've ever put up, so forgive me if it's horrendous. I'm a bit new to the fandom so it may be a bit OOC until I figure it out. Thanks for reading in advance!————You're a mechanic, and you've been called by a concerned 2D to fix Murdoc's Winnebago, and well, the fun doesn't stop there.





	1. Chapter 1

I drove slowly up the winding hill that led to Kong Studios. My truck whirred and whined the entire way, but I wasn't risking it. I pulled up and parked off to the side where I thought it would be safe and threw he e-brake up. I got out and went around the back of it and hopped the tailgate. I opened the heavy aluminum lid to the toolbox and grabbed my standard bag of tools, I could come back out for anything else. I had been called a few days prior by a man who only left the name "2D", who had read about me in an ad I had posted online for my mechanic services. He had said he needed someone to look at an RV he had. I hopped out, flung the bag over my shoulder and headed around the building. After a minute of searching, I stood quietly at what I had assumed was the front door.  
Before I could ring the doorbell, a TV that was fixated into the wall there sputtered to life.  
"He- hello? Izzis bloo'dy fing— hello? Can you 'ear me?" An odd man, with no eyes appeared before me on the screen. He squinted, or would've, had he any eyes, into the other end.  
"Righ', you're here ta fix th' Winnebago, then? I'll be down to let ya in." The screen blacked out and footsteps were heard echoing through an expanse of space.  
The door creaked open, and I was greeted by the man.  
He actually, as I assumed, had no eyes. And also appeared to be mostly leg. The man stood towering above me, as he extended a long, gangling limb and smiled crookedly.  
"M'name's 2D, an' you are?"  
"Oh, my name's Y/N. I'm the mechanic." I said pleasantly, shaking his hand.  
"S'nice ta meet ya, Y/N, I'll show ya in."

Our footsteps echoed through the empty halls. Stepping over puddles of unknown content and expertly maneuvering through piles of rubbish, he led me to the garage.  
I stood, in shock. The Winnebago sat quietly perched in a corner that wasn't well lit.  
It was spattered with stickers, and a sign crudely read "F OFF" in the side door window.  
"It's.. lovely." I coughed out.  
"Ya've not got to be polite abou' it, s'fuckin' disgustin'. Bu', it keeps Murdoc happy. 'Ee 'asn't lef' 'is fing in weeks. 'Fought getting it look'd at'll fix wha'ever's gone wrong and ge' 'eem outta there fer some air."  
"Right," I nodded. "S'pose I'll get to work, then."  
2D nodded and turned to walk away. As he was almost to the doorway he shouted back: "If ya need any'fin jus' give us a yell." And with that, he was gone.  
I walked over to the door and grasped the handle firmly. I yanked on it, but it wouldn't come open. I dropped my hands to my sides with an audible clap. I sighed and trudged to the front of the vehicle, to the drivers side door. I pulled on the door, and with some hesitation, it sprung free. As it did, however, the alarm sounded throughout the garage. Loud and thundering, the repetitive alarm was deafening. I threw myself up under the dashboard and ripped the panel off, exposing the wires. I hurriedly sorted through the wires to find which one went to the alarm, but before I could pull the correct wire, the side door slammed open. A calm electronic chirp sounded and I heard the distant sounds of keys rattling.  
I jumped down out of the drivers seat and closed the door, rounding the front of the thing.  
Beside it was a shirtless green man with a fringe. He carried himself with a certain swagger, and had the key fob in his hand. He approached me, lumbering in place, as though his legs were far too long for him to walk on.  
His face peeled back into a snarl as he leaned forward, inches from my face. He smelled vaguely of cigarettes and his breath was a vapor cloud of pure alcohol.  
"An' just what in FUCK do you think you're doing with my Loveshack, eh? Who the fuck are you?" his words slurred together, his accent thick.  
"Well actually, my name is Y/N, I'm a mechanic. 2D hired me to look at your Winnebago.. and I was just trying to get in and see if I could find the issues-"  
"You can stop there, love, there's nothin' fuckin' wrong with the ol' wagon, yeah? S'just a bit old is all, she still runs like a dream." As he spoke, he walked slowly, hips jutted outward, to the drivers side and threw open the door. He jammed the keys in the ignition and lumbered over the steering wheel for a second before starting the thing up. He cranked on it for a second, and it sputtered to life, a knocking under the panel roared loudly until the thing sputtered out and died. He stared at the dash for a second before slumping out and scuttling back over to me.  
"Alright. She needs.. a bit of work, but she's not a piece of shit, ya hear me?"  
"I never said it was-" I started, only to be interrupted by the most unholy sound I've ever heard someone make.  
"ALRIGHT, I guess I'll let you take a look at her. Only because, well... I think I'll enjoy having you around.." he smirked at me, licking his lips. "I'll be inside, if you'd care to join me.." And with that he shambled to the door, fucked with it until it opened, and slammed it as he walked inside.  
I stood there, at this point not really wanting to do anything for this man. But, the money's good, and I needed something to occupy my time. I peeled off the jacket I was wearing, and pulled my hair back into a bun. I pulled my smokes out of my back pocket and lit one, rounding the back of the RV. I pried open the panel on the side and picked through what was in there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get weirder.

A few hours later I had managed to change the oil, as it had absolutely none, the air filter, and had found it needed several other parts I didn't have on hand along with a new engine block altogether. The transmission was looking shoddy and wouldn't shift easily. I stood and wiped my forehead with the back of my hand.   
Now there was the matter of who was gonna pay for all these fuckin' parts.   
I winced and strolled over to the door, knocking gently. I figured I'd have to talk to Murdoc about it..  
After a minute of no answer, I made the decision to open it and walk in.   
As I walked in, I was greeted by music, along with the smell of dank basement and skunk. There were miscellaneous daggers and other knives in the walls and in the tables and sofa. There were mountains of books, surrounded by burnt nubs of candles in pools of wax. There were bottles and takeout containers galore, and the passenger seat was full of clothes and junk. I spun to the double doors of what I assumed to be the master bedroom. I knocked twice.   
"Murdoc? It's me- I gotta talk to ya about the parts for the Winnebago."   
I didn't hear the music turn down or falter. I pressed my ear to the door and listened closely, hoping I could hear if he was awake.   
I heard gasping, and the occasional moan? Oh god. He was.. doing something in there, all right. I backed up a few steps, but my feet came out from under me when I backed over the table against the wall. I fell to the floor with a clatter as all the books and miscellaneous items came crashing into me. The music stopped with an abrupt halt and footsteps came toward the doors.   
Murdoc came flying out of his room with a blanket over his lower half, his face flushed and his hair was a little fucked up.   
"What in fuck do you think you're doing?! Can't a man have some private time in his own home? Haven't you heard of knocking...?" After a moment of silence he cooled off a little. I avoided his gaze and shrugged, looking to the floor.   
"Oh.. it's like that is it? You knew what I was doin' didn't you, love? Come to help me relieve some tension?" He dropped the blanket and shuffled toward me, full frontal and exposed. I shambled up and away from him, pressing myself against the back of the drivers seat.   
"Oi! Hold the fuck on, man! S'not like that, aye? I knocked, but I heard what you were doin' and tried to leave but I fuckin' tripped over all.. this shit.. Jesus man." I brushed myself off and straightened my clothes. I looked him up and down quickly, his expression had fallen and he had a hand covering his now-deflated manhood.   
"Aye.. sorry 'bout that, just been a bit lonely, eh? Haven't been recordin', just been sitting about. Bein' lonesome gets old, dunnit?" He turned from me and plopped down on the edge of his bed.   
"Look, not that I'd be against it.." I could've punched myself. This gross pickle of a man wasn't my kinda guy, but there was something alluring about him. I didn't know much about him but already I knew this wasn't normal behavior for him.   
"But," I continued,"I'm more of a rent a movie and hang out kinda girl, alright?" I crossed my arms over my chest and looked down. Murdoc shifted on the spot and scratched his neck.   
"Well, haven't any of that on hand but.." his face immediately changed, and his tongue lolled out of the side of his mouth,"the sheets on my bed are real Egyptian silk.." His face split into a terribly cheesy grin and I felt the hair on my neck stand up.   
"I'll pass, but maybe next time. I uh, I'm gonna go ahead and dip out. I'll be back tomorrow." I turned to leave, my face feeling hot. I had gotten halfway out the door when I heard Murdoc mutter:  
"Yeah, they always come back for more." And with that, I was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning I rolled out of bed and got a shower. I threw on a plain shirt and a pair of jeans that I didn't mind getting dirty. I brushed my hair out and brushed my teeth, before stumbling through the rest of my apartment, looking for my boots.  
Shoving my feet into my boots, I slid on a hoodie and walked into the kitchen for something to eat.  
I grabbed something small and fast, a bottle of water and a banana. I grabbed up my keys and headed out to my truck.  
I drove all the way back, not minding the turns as much as before and parked my truck in the same spot as yesterday. There was a FedEx truck unloading several boxes as a small girl stood and held the door open.  
I approached with caution and I waved gently to her. I figured she was part of the band. She looked up and smiled cheekily before returning her attention to the man unloading boxes.  
I quietly strolled past her and led myself back through the hallways and stairs to the garage. I found the Winnebago, and additionally, Murdoc, who was asleep on the ground outside the door.  
I shuffled over and set my bag down before crouching next to the sleeping man.  
"Murdoc." I whispered. No answer.  
"Murdoc?" I asked, a bit loudly. He stirred a bit.  
"MURDOC WAKE THE FUCK UP." He shot up straight off the floor, making the weirdest sound.  
"Whazzat? WhereamI?" He wiped his eyes and shambled to his feet.  
"You're asleep. Well, were, out here on the ground. Too much to make it inside? How much did you have, man? You look a sight." He blinked groggily and stared into space, trying to recall the events that had led us here.  
"Well, I had a few joints and a quart of tequila. I made a few sacrifices an' ended up out here. Lonely night again, as usual, couldn't even persuade Satan 'imself to hang out with me."  
I frowned.  
"Well, I imagine the devil doesn't wanna come over for a cold one, He's got Satan shit to be doin' or something. Come on, let's get you inside old man." I offered him an arm and smiled gently. I was not met with such kindness.  
"I'M NOT AN OLD MAN, I CAN GO IN M'SELF." And he, once again, fucked with the door until it was open, and let himself inside. I sighed and walked over to the hood of the thing and popped it open. Just as I was doing so, a large man came in with a larger stack of boxes. He meandered over to me slowly and sat the stack down with a heavy thud.  
"Here's your parts." A deep rumbling voice said.  
"Oh, thank you." I walked over to him and extended a hand.  
"I'm Y/N, by the way. I'll be here for a while trying to get everything sorted."  
"Name's Russel, you can call me Russ. Need anything, holla for me. I'm out, got shit to do upstairs. Nice meetin ya." And with that, he just kind of walked out.  
I spent the next hour and a half unboxing everything and figuring out what went where. After I had successfully broken down the boxes and made less of a mess, I started to look around for some equipment. I obviously couldn't drop a fucking engine block into a Winnebago myself. But.. there was no lift. I searched the garage area and after pilfering through every conceivable drawer, closet, cabinet— all I ended up with was a staple gun, a ratchet strap, and an entire drawer of flathead screwdrivers. Defeated, I collapsed into a lawn chair outside the Winnebago. I had a cigarette and thought about what to do before the answer literally walked through the door. In through the door again came Russel, who looked... pissed. He hulked past me quietly and yanked open the door of the Winnebago, the whole thing almost flipped to its side when Russ walked in. I heard some clatter and commotion, followed by what I assumed was a scream from Murdoc. When Russ emerged, he had Murdoc over his shoulder and he was fully dressed.  
"All right?" I asked quietly. Russ turned and he smiled a little.  
"Yeah, old man needs some sunshine. His ass been sittin' in there fuckin' rottin'." A mumble of weak protest escaped Murdoc but he mostly just hung out.  
"Erm, before you go, could you help me put the engine in? I can't lift it." Assuming he could, of course, as he held the motor along with everything else when he brought the boxes in.  
"Yeah, no problem. Hold on," he sat Murdoc down and patted him.  
Russ walked to the engine and stared at it for a second before picking it up and walking over to the panel. I grabbed a few wrenches and things and joined him, hurriedly making changes and adjusting things. I hooked it all in and set it. Russ stood back to admire the handiwork.  
"Nicely done, but. I think maybe you should've done the transmission first. It's all up under there." He pointed to the fact that the new engine was now blocking the path of the old transmission, which had to be changed as well. I sighed.  
"Don't s'pose you could help me?" I mumbled, defeated.  
"Nah, I got shit to do." The giant man said, once again throwing Murdoc over his shoulder.  
"Gotta take my pickle for a  
walk."  
And with that, Murdoc and Russell had both exited the garage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter!  
> \---
> 
>  
> 
> I'm not sure where I want this one to go, any suggestions would be helpful and appreciated.  
> 8') sorry if none of it makes sense or seemed OOC.  
> I know Mudz is OOC but he's super upset about something, but nobody else really seems to care do they?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good news: the Winnebago is fixed!  
> The bad news: so is Murdoc.

After 6 hours of fighting with it, ingenuity, and heavy usage of the now broken ratchet strap, the Winnebago was put back together. I slammed the panel down and walked over to the drivers side door. I grabbed the keys off the dash and cranked her over. The Winnebago started with ease, and ran quietly. I reversed it, and moved it back 4 feet and then drove forward again. It drove like new. I turned it off and walked back out to the lawn chair beside it. I sat down and lit a celebratory cigarette. A few days worth of work, everything was okay.  
I waited around, to see if Russel and Murdoc would come back, but grew bored when nobody returned. I stood from the chair and wandered through the garage, back out into one of the hallways. I wanted to explore or something, I might never be met with this type of opportunity again.  
I wandered off to the left and was greeted by endless hallways. I didn't dare to open any doors, but I listened. It was quiet as death in some parts of the hallway, but others were lively with the screeches of monkeys and guitars. I took a few more turns and ended up in front of a room with an open door. I popped my head into the doorway and saw the young girl again. She sat, big headphones covering her ears, and strummed a guitar, tuning it occasionally. Her room was mostly matting and shoji screening. You could tell it was meant to feel homey for her. I backed out and left her in peace.  
I continued on and made it to the front desk, which was occupied by two actual monkeys. I scuttled over to the jukebox in front of them and smashed the elevator button. The monkeys eyed me suspiciously but allowed me to proceed anyhow.  
I jumped in the lift and rode upwards until it stopped. But the door wouldn't open.  
Pressing the emergency door button, the elevator locked itself into place. The alarm started to sound, and after a few seconds it became deafening.  
So this was what I was gonna do instead of exploring. I sighed in defeat and sat in a corner, waiting for someone to rescue me. 

Two and a half hours passed before I felt the lift shift downward and start to descend. I got to my feet and braced myself for the door to open.  
When it did, there stood everybody. Murdoc, Russel, 2D and the younger girl. All of whom, looked very amused.  
"Well, we leave your ass alone in the garage and somehow you get stuck in the elevator." Russel marked, sounding semi serious, but I sensed a small amount of disappointment.  
"I got bored." I conceded. "You guys were gone for hours. I got the Winnebago finished 3 hours ago, but you bastards left me to sit." I pouted a little.  
Murdoc poked his head past Russel, excited. "Y'say yeh've fixed the 'Bago? Why the fuck're we still standin'ere?? Lessgo!" And he took off toward the garage. Russel, 2D and the girl all followed behind. I shuffled in with the gang and walked beside 2D.  
"Oi, I don't mean to be rude but what's your other bandmate's name? She hasn't really spoken but I don't want to be rude-"  
"She don' speak English well anyways, that's noodle." Russel grunted, lowly.  
Upon hearing her name, she turned to look at us.  
"What?" She asked, but it wasn't in English, I recognized it was Japanese.  
" 'Splains a lot." I marked.  
As we approached the Winnebago, Murdoc was already clambering inside to start her up. He turned the key and she purred to life. Sharply and suddenly, he kicked it into drive, slamming the break and stopping as he almost crashed into a pillar. He threw it in reverse and stopped, cutting the engine sharply.  
Swaggering out through the door, somehow ditching his shirt in the process, and clung to the inside of the door frame.  
"IT'S FUCKIN' ON BABY, THE LOVESHACK IS BACK!"  
He ran back inside and appeared behind the steering wheel with a bottle of tequila, chugging it back as he started the thing up again. The bottle shattered somewhere on the other side of the garage and he had turned the Winnebago straight at us.  
"Outta the fuckin' way, you worthless sods, I'm finally gonna get laid." He screamed from the window. I stood there, in splendor as all of this happened in a matter of seconds but it felt like forever. "Sod? I fixed your fucking 'loveshack' you oily bag of shit." I shot back, venom seeping from my words.  
"Let 'eem go, 'ees jus' drunk. S'what 'ee does, guess it did fix'im." 2D grabbed my arm gently and pulled me backward.  
Murdoc floored the thing toward us and I dodged out of the way, dragging 2D with me. Russel had Noodle before Murdoc had turned around, they jumped back in the opposite direction. He sent it out the garage door, bending it and fucking it up entirely... And he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news: the Winnebago is fixed!  
> The bad news: so is Murdoc.  
> \--  
> Wasn't sure how to introduce Noodle, but it works.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's going down.

Russ bent the door back enough to keep it from letting anything in and we covered it with boards and tables and such. As I peered out along the road, I noticed the sun was going down over the graveyard that sat under the studio.   
"Well, s'gettin' late, yeh won' be able ta'make it down tonight, when the sun goes down, well.." 2D gulped and looked to Russ and Noodle, who stood behind us.   
Noodle said something quietly in Japanese and Russ' eyes snapped forward to attention.   
"The dead walk among us tonight, motherfuckers." Russ translated, closing his eyes slowly.   
"What about when Murdoc gets back?" I asked.  
"Oh 'ee can 'old 'is own against somefing loik zombeesh." 2D conceded.   
"I'm afraid of what that crazy bastard's gonna bring back with him." Russ muttered.   
"Don't suppose you'd mind me crashing here for the night, then?" I inquired, not wanting to take my chances with the dead in an old truck. Noodle rolled her eyes and crossed her arms at me, staring blatantly.   
Russ cleared his throat:   
"Well DUHHH." He looked back at Noodle, who nodded.   
"Les' get upstairs, shall we?" 2D offered, wavering on the spot. Shuffling back out of the garage, I was shown to the area used as a living room. 

Once upstairs, we filed into the living area and everyone flopped into their respective seats. Russ clicked the TV on and we all sat in silence for a few minutes before a loud crash was heard from below.   
We jumped out of our seats and ran back to the basement, which was now filled with people, thanks to Murdoc.   
I waded through the people despite the protests of 2D and Russ, and made it to the Winnebago, which was back in the middle of the garage.   
I shoved and threw elbows to open the door, and walked inside. I found Murdoc, sniffing lines off the table in front of him, a drink in his hand, surrounded by strangers and women I'd never seen. When he saw me, he flew out of the chair and was over to me in a second.   
"There's my favourite mechanic!" Murdoc laughed, slinging an arm around my shoulders.   
"Oh aye? Not a sod anymore, then?" I narrowed my eyes and shot him a disgruntled glare.   
"Ohhhhhhh c'mon, I was excited, the 'bago hasn't been on the road in over a year. I got my mojo back." He shook his hips as he said mojo and moved closer.   
"Whatever, don't give a fuck, you grab some beers for us and come out, yeah? You owe us a fuckin apology, pickle man." I got close to him and jabbed my finger into his chest, obviously pissed off. Looking at it, I was barely an inch or two taller than he was, but I tried to be intimidating. His face contorted in rage as he went to say something smart, but once he saw I wasn't fucking around, his body language softened a bit and he scowled, huffing off to the cooler that held beer and returning to me.   
"Y'aint even gotta be sincere, Mud, you just gotta fuckin' try, alright? Fat load of respect lost, I'll have you know 2D called me to fix this beast because he was concerned 'bout your health." I crossed my arms across my chest and Murdoc let out an exasperated sigh of irritation. Desperate to have me out of his hair about it, he slunk off in front of me to the rest of the band. I watched as he had handed Russ and 2D a beer, and muttered a few half assed words of apology before returning to where I stood outside the vehicle. The rest of the band dissolved into the crowd as they found their respective niches and other acquaintances.   
Murdoc turned to me and I raised an eyebrow.   
"Y/N.. d'you.. wanna go back inside?" He asked, taking a drink of his beer.   
"Dunno, where's my apology?" I snapped back.   
"I may've... been a bit excited. Can't say it won't happen again, though." After a second, I shrugged and followed him inside, deciding that was probably as good as it was going to get.   
There were people rolling blunts around the table, Murdoc took his seat and gestured me over to him.   
Taking the chair beside him, I joined the circle.   
I was handed blunts on end for about 45 minutes before I had to tap out. Murdoc laughed. "You seem like the type of woman to handle your drugs better.."   
"Would if it wasn't dirt." I spat, leaning back. In the process of all that, I had acquired a drink. Leaning forward, I put an elbow on the table.   
"Well, let's bring out the better stuff, then, boys." He gestured to the table and everyone seemed to pull out a bag of something different.   
"We've got quite a ride for ya, just pick your poison.." He handed me a sack of grass and a bag with strips in it. Declining the acid, I grabbed the grass and snagged a paper off the other side of the table.   
I rolled us a joint and started it, inhaling deeply and bellowing out a cloud right into Murdoc's face. I raised an eyebrow.   
He took the joint from my hand and inhaled half of it, passed it around the table and smugly began to roll another himself.   
He lit it, and inhaled deeply before blowing it in my face and handing it to me.   
Annoyed, I started to inhale deeply, but almost coughed it all out when I felt Murdoc's hand on my thigh.   
I coughed a little and stared at him through squinted eyes.   
"Had enough, dear?" He asked snidely, taking another drag before sending it around the table.   
"I mean, I'm baked as a cake but if you offered me more I wouldn't say no.."   
He squeezed my leg tighter.   
"Is that so?" He moved his hand upward a bit and shifted in his chair.  
"Absolutely. I can handle it."   
I put my hand over his and moved it farther up, almost..   
He looked to everyone else at the table, who honestly looked quite disturbed at our antics, and yelled for them to leave. Nervously, and confused, the inhabitants of the living area of the Winnebago emptied into the crowd outside. He got up to lock the door and turned to me, gesturing toward his bedroom.   
Was I gonna sleep with Murdoc?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much porn. You're welcome.   
> Also, Murdoc has a request. Stay tuned kids.

After mulling it over in my head, I decided it wasn't easy having a good time, and followed him back to his bedroom.   
He shoved the laptop off to the side and immediately kicked off his boots, ditched his shirt and pants, and was down to his skivs in seconds.   
"You really don't leave much to the imagination, do you?" I asked, shutting the doors and kicking my boots off. I lost the pants but everything else stayed on, and crawled into the bed. Surprisingly, his sheets were soft and appeared to be clean. He scooted in beside me, throwing an arm around my midsection, he pulled me straight against his body. He placed a hand on the back of my neck and moved a bit of my hair, and I felt him bite and nibble up the side of my neck. A stray hand lingered on my chest as he sucked and bit at some of the softer spots on me. His breath hitched and I felt him grow against my side. Daringly I reached a hand down to feel him, and wasn't disappointed. He was thick and hot beneath my hand, and almost yelped at the contact. He let out an unearthly sound as he moved overtop of me, shifting my legs out of the way so he could nestle between them. His lips crashed to mine, his breath heavy of weed and cigarettes. An arm snaked around my back, the other hand coming to rest on my ass. He bit at my lower lip, and prodded with his tongue, demanding access. I parted my lips slightly and he took over. His hand worked its way under my underwear, his hand squeezing and scratching at my bare skin. I managed to separate our mouths as he started to work my underwear off. He shifted down and brought his face level with my hips, pulling my shirt up over my chest.   
"Murdoc-" I started to protest, pulling my shirt back down.   
He cut me off by biting the inside of my thigh. A whimper escaped my lips as he yanked the shirt upwards, along with the bra. His large slender hand worked its way across my chest as he planted lovebites all the way to my hip. He made his way back down, staring me down as his long tongue protruded from his lips. My eyes widened, never really noticing how abnormally long it was.   
He ran his tongue along my thigh and up, delving slowly into me. He lingered for a moment before retracting, running his tongue to the sensitive bundle of nerves. He slowly traced circles around it, and slowly added a finger inside. I arched my back, crying out.   
Chucking lowly he slowly worked his finger inside, curling it to reach the spot that would have me begging for him.   
"Murdoc please, I can't take a lot more of this." I pleaded, staring down at him through glazed eyes. On top of this, being stoned amplified everything to the point where everything felt intense.   
He grinned and moved himself over me, shedding his underwear and exploding his length, which sprung from its cloth prison. The tip gleamed with precum as Murdoc fumbled around beside the bed for a second, almost shaking with lust. He ripped open a small package and slid the condom on, before lining himself up with my entrance.   
"You sure you can handle all of this?" He said, smirking.   
I rolled my eyes and before I could respond, he slammed his hips into me. I gasped out and he filled me entirely, without notice. He dug his nails into my hip and thrust hard, not caring about how bad it hurt. He used his weight and pulled me down in time with his thrusts, slamming harder and harder with each go. I dug my nails into his back as he whispered filth into my ear.   
"Mmm.. you fuckin' like that, eh?" He reared back onto his knees and grabbed my legs, pulling me down onto him. His thrusts hit the right spot and I felt a knot start to build in my stomach.   
He must've sensed it. He pulled out immediately, speaking in a husky whisper.   
"Get on your hands and knees, now." He demanded.   
"Yes sir," I said absently, shifting my position.   
"Mmm.. sir.. not sure I'm fond of that one, though, might have to come up with somethin' different.." He practically purred to me.   
Once I was on my knees, he slowly slid a finger in again, his tongue lazily returning to my core. I grasped the sheets and shuddered, the pleasure washing over me almost immediately. I spread my legs open a bit farther, ensuring he could do what he needed to.   
"Mm.. s'right love, spread for me.." The sensation of his tongue faded as he removed himself from me, his finger replaced with his throbbing member. He slammed into me, his bony fingers biting into my skin. I screamed out in ecstasy, my climax building alarmingly fast.   
He ran his nails down my back, and once he reached my ass, he slapped it. The sound echoed loudly throughout the room, the skin to skin contact resounded for a moment.   
"Murd... I'm gonna-"  
"Don't even think about it.." he bent down over my back and licked a trail down my neck, his hand closing around my throat. He choked me lightly, slowing his thrusts down.   
"We're not done yet."  
His pace quickened as he slammed into me, his hand tightening around my windpipe. I felt as though I would unravel at any moment, the pleasure washing over me. I was standing on the edge.   
"Murdoc-" I choked. He withdrew, chucking the condom across the room, he scooted around to my face. He grinned down at me, gripping the base of his cock.   
"Suck me." He said, his voice stern. I grabbed him and took the tip into my mouth, swirling it around the underside. I drew lines down his shaft, stopping just short of his balls. A free hand wandered down, grasping my chest once more.   
I took him to the back of my throat, trying not to gag. I kept him there, bobbing my head slightly until I could work up a good rhythm.   
"Nnnn.. fuck.." Murdoc sighed, tangling a hand in my (H/C) hair. He yanked it back into a ponytail and used it for some control.   
I pulled back and ran the tip of him along the ridges in my mouth, flicking my tongue over the head.   
"Fuck," Murdoc's hips jerked upward, and he twitched.   
I sucked harder, using my hand to cover what my mouth couldn't fit.   
He inhaled sharply, gripping my hair harder, his hips started to buck forward.   
"I'm gonna-" and before he could get the rest of his sentence out, he had cum in my mouth. Begrudgingly, I swallowed it. As I looked at him, he shoved me back, and immediately his tongue was on me. Pressing two fingers inside, his tongue lapped at the sensitive nub, desperate to finish me. He curled his fingers and I felt it. The first initial wave of pleasure was enough to make me scream. I called his name, my hips slammed upward, as the last wave of my orgasm washed over me. He collapsed to my side, leaning over onto the bedside table, he grabbed two cigarettes and handed me one. He lit it and rolled over to face me, pressing his cigarette to the end of mine.   
"Well, wassit everything' you'd hoped for?" He grinned, exhaling the smoke.   
"Well.. it was interesting.. not bad, though." I laughed.   
His expression fell.   
I frowned and leaned over onto him, holding my cigarette between my teeth.   
"Alright, Muddy, it was the best. Alright?" I conceded unwillingly.   
He grinned, and leaned back, his arms behind his head.   
"S'all I needed to hear, love. Now you'll be begging for more."   
"Would be, if today weren't the last day. The Winnebago is fixed, Murd, I'm done here. I'm probably gonna dip first thing in the morning." His expression fell.   
"Not if you come back again tomorrow night." He said firmly. Almost an order.   
"Oh yeah?"   
"Yeah. Now quit askin' so many damn questions and get over here. I want round two." Murdoc snubbed his smoke and stole mine, extinguishing it as well. He leaned over and wrapped his arms around me again before reaching over and turning the light out.


	7. Chapter 7

Round two was had. As was rounds three, four and five.   
The next morning I rolled over, loud obnoxious snoring coming from Murdoc's side and a debilitating pain radiated out from my midsection. I crawled out of bed and slid all my clothes back on, anxious to not wake him. Ignoring the crippling pain in my lower half, I slid out of the Winnebago with my stuff and quietly exited the garage. I went to the closest window I could find and peered around the blinds.   
Outside the day was bright, and there was no wandering dead through the graveyard.   
I slunk down to my truck, lobbing my tools in the back. I felt like I needed dry cleaned, the sweat of work and stench of sex seemed to be prominent in my area. 

I got back to my flat and kicked the door open, ditching my shoes immediately. I shed all my clothes in pursuit of the bathroom, needing a shower desperately. I cranked on the water and as I waited for it to heat up, I examined myself in the mirror.   
Bags under my eyes from a bad night's rest, my hair was knotted, and my entire face in general looked like it needed a good washing.   
I climbed into the shower and let the water run over me. 

About an hour and a half later I exited the bath, feeling cleaner and slightly more awake. After throwing on my lounge clothes, I sat down on the couch and picked up the remote. I clicked through the channels until I found something I could tolerate, and fell asleep right there. 

Hours later I woke up, the sun had shifted in the sky and the show I had fallen asleep watching was long since over.   
I cast a glance at my clock and it read about 5:30. I jumped up off the couch, I had slept for 6 hours. It would be getting dark and if I wanted to go back, I'd have to do it before the dead rose.   
I sprinted to my bedroom, tearing out one of the best outfits I had. Murdoc had invited me back, and I wanted to let him know I could clean up well, instead of always looking like a mechanic.   
I pulled out a nice form fitting pair of jeans, a low cut shirt and a pair of flats.   
I wrestled my hair into a presentable arrangement and exited the bathroom, looking for my keys, smokes and phone.   
Once the items were located, I was out the door again, anxious to see him. I wasn't sure if what I was feeling was attraction, or addiction to some bomb dick, but regardless, it kept me coming back.   
Driving through Essex, I eventually came upon the studio once more. I floored it up the hill and slammed it into the spot I had occupied previously.   
I shambled from the truck and let myself in the front door. The house pounded with excitement and music. The whole place was full of bodies slamming to whatever had been playing, my friends were lost in a sea of people.   
I shoved through, desperate to locate anybody. I had made my way to the kitchen, finding 2D, half stuck in the fridge. One half of his body was inside, the other half hung out. Around the fridge seemed to be bunjee cables, holding him securely but not squishing him.   
"2D, what're you doing?" I said slowly.   
"Jus' got meself a bit stuck in 'ere, d'you mind grabbing my foot an pullin' me loose?" He wiggled, his feet swaying.   
"S'not that simple, but yeah.." I undid the cords, untangling them from each other. The door to the fridge swung freely open and he fell back onto his ass.   
He rubbed his head and looked at me, his goofy grin appearing.   
"Thanks, was gettin a bit cold. Oi! You look nice." He stood and dusted himself off.   
"Thank you." I smiled happily. "Now.. How'd you really get stuck in there? I know you didn't bunjee yourself in." I crossed my arms, skeptical.  
"Well, Murdoc's a bit of a joker, 'ee loves this sorta fing, always torturin' me, mucking about." He rubbed the back of his neck and looked at me sullenly.  
"Murdoc." I grumbled, my stomach turning sour. Who the hell does this kind of shit to their friends? I had a bad feeling already.   
"Where is he anyways? He invited me back for this party, I'm assuming."  
2D froze.   
"Well, am not sure 'ee was waitin' on ya, but 'ee did mention ya were comin' back tonight."   
"Where is he?" I asked.   
"Ees in the Winnebago, last I saw." 2D replied quietly. I nodded and with that,  
I turned and walked from the kitchen out, down the halls and eventually found the door to the garage.   
Walking in, I saw nothing out of the ordinary. The Winnebago sat stationary in the same place I had seen it last. I approached it, opening the door and letting myself in.   
Looking around, the place looked as it had this morning, aside from a few people in the living area. I walked past them to the bedroom door, which was closed. Not thinking, I pulled it open. The light from the living room shone in upon Murdoc.. and the girl who was under him.   
I felt like I was gonna hurl.   
Before anything could be said, I calmly closed the door, walked back out, and left the garage. Pulling a cigarette from my pocket, I lit it and found a hallway to perch myself in. I slumped up against a wall, my stomach a mess and my feelings fared worse. Did I really expect anything less? What did I think was going to happen, huh? I wasn't going to run off with this man in his Winnebago and live happily ever after. It was impossible. The man didn't value anything aside from himself.   
I chainsmoked for what felt like ages, fighting my feelings. It had been about half an hour before I heard someone coming down the hallway.   
Soft footsteps echoed around the corner and stopped. I didn't look up to see who it was.   
"Am guessin' you saw wha' I was talkin' about." Came the sullen voice of 2D.   
"Yeah, uh, I did.."   
"Mind if I 'ave one of them? Ran out an hour ago."   
I handed him a cigarette and he slumped beside me, his face was etched with sadness.   
He lit it and exhaled, looking for some words to comfort me.   
"Aye, look.. Murdoc in't the best choice for a boyfriend, eh? He doesn't even really try.. I 'ad a girlfrien' 'ere for a bit an'.. 'ee fucked tha' up for me. Ee messes 'is own loif up, s'nobody's fault but 'is. You deserve better, yea? 'Ee's a sod, don' know good when 'ees had it." He exhaled the smoke, looking to the ceiling.   
"I didn't really want a relationship, I guess. There's just something about him. He's not attractive, nice or sweet but he's got this 'come fuck me' thing about him and I guess I just couldn't help it." I explained, snubbing the cigarette and pulling out another.   
"Don't get a lot of attention." I said quietly. "Always last to be looked at it feels, at least someone wanted to bone me for a night."   
2D inhaled sharply and looked at me, the pits of his eyes burrowing holes straight through me.   
"Y'aven't got ta tell me twoice, ev'ryone always goes for Murdoc. The 'bago has got a different gal every night, jus' so 'appens last night was your night. S'noffink wrong wiv it, jus' know when your number's up, I guess. Wish he 'adnt done this to ya though, bet you don' wanna come back no more now." 2D said, looking at me.   
"Well, I mean. I have fun here, regardless. Don't have to hang out with Murdoc, you guys seem well enough. I think you're cool, 2D." I said casually, looking at him   
"Stuart." He said quietly.   
"Pardon?" I asked.   
"Stuart. M'name isn't 2D, it's Stuart. Stuart Pot. Murdoc stuck me with that. S'all 'is fault me eyes are fucked an' I get headaches. Bastard bass player."   
I laughed loudly at the last remark and my stomach felt less sick.   
"I'm glad you laughed, 'fought you were gonna be upset forever." He sighed with relief, tossing the discarded cigarette down the hallway.   
"I'm sorry for bein' a downer, imagine this 'asn't been the first time you've comforted someone Murdoc's fucked." I said lowly, feeling the upset and hurt creep back in.   
"S'not, but it's the first time I've genuinely been upset tha' 'ees hurt someone. You came ta help us in our time of need, an' I figure I could return the favor." 2D stood and offered me a long gangly arm to help me stand. I grabbed it, and he yanked me to my feet.   
"You can hang out wiv me if ya want." He offered. "Just gonna sit in me room, hang out." He raised an eyebrow, asking me silently.   
I followed along behind him, forgetting entirely about Murdoc.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens, there's drugs, and Murdoc is a dick.

2D led us down a series of halls until we arrived at his door. There was a recording sign outside, and the door looked like it had stood through a thousand wars. He opened the door and gestured for me to go ahead of him. I stepped inside and he closed the door behind us quietly. He set to work on a series of locks he had bolted to the door frame.   
"A bit paranoid?" I asked, standing beside him.   
"S'a bit of a a neccessary evil. Murdoc bursts in when'evr 'ee feels loik it, and most of the time it in't fun. Don't really want him coming in 'ere, 'specially after what he's done tonight." He finished the last bolt and turned around.   
"Go ahead an' make yourself comfortable, I'll put somefin' on TV."   
I turned to face the inside of the room. It was messy as fuck, but it felt homey somehow. A lonely computer sat in the middle of the floor. There were keyboards in the walls, and posters plastered haphazardly throughout. Twin kayaks sat propped far against the wall, by an organ that seemed to be built into the wall. In a squishy yellow roller chair sat an odd looking doll, and said chair was surrounded by old albums and a jukebox. He kicked his boots off at the door and meandered over to his bed. He yanked open the top drawer to the bedside stand and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. The next item he retrieved was a remote. When he pressed a button, at least five small screens on the opposite wall lit up simultaneously. I took off my sneakers and walked over to the chair, moving the weird doll out of my way. I scooted closer to the bed and turned to face the TVs. He lit the cigarette and I followed suit, pulling mine from my pocket. We sat in silence for a few minutes before he leaned back on the bed, his attention fixed on one of the screens. I focused on one screen that displayed two men who seemed to be working at a zoo, both of whom were talking to a man who appeared to be made of cheese. I spaced out for a few, before turning to 2D.   
"So.. I'm not really good at small talk, but you should tell me about yourself. Or something. You seem to be way nicer than Murdoc, who I honestly don't even know anything about. You guys are in a band, yeah?" I asked, leaning forward in my seat.   
"Yeah, well, I guess I could tell ya a bit. Uhh.. I don't remember much about when me an' Murdoc met, which is how it all started. Loik I said, is all 'is fault I've got two dents in my 'ead. Tha's what 2D stands for, by the way. Two dents." He sighed and turned, facing me instead.   
"'ee needed someone to start a band, 'ee basically put me in a coma while I was workin' at an organ shop, was sentenced to take care of me while I was in a coma, an' then 'ee fucked all that up, woke me up, an' in the process knocked me eyes in." He smiled a little and leaned back, inhaling deeply.   
"Hurts me 'ead to talk about it too much, trust me, I'm not tha' interestin', you'll learn as we go on, I'm sure."   
Before I could really process what he meant by "we", there was a loud thudding from the other side of the door. 2D sprung off the bed and was at the door within moments, his head pressed against the smooth wood.   
"OI! FACEACHE! WHY'VE YOU GOT THE DOOR LOCKED? LEMMEE IN!" It was Murdoc.   
"Oi, 'ee sounds drunk. If I were you, I'd either hide or prepare meself for the worst." He started to undo the locks, the banging growing increasingly louder. I looked around for a place to hide, not really coming up with anything. I dove under the bed, making sure all of my limbs were hidden. I heard the door swing open and Murdoc lumbered in. I could smell the alcohol radiating off of him from under the bed.   
"Oi, did the mechanic girl ever come back? I invited her, she must've realized she was a one night stand." He let out his low, grating chuckle and I heard 2D respond.   
"Yeah, actually, she came ta see yah, looked real nice, all cleaned up, but uh, when she tried to come say hi, it seemed you was.. Oh, I dunno.. a bit more preoccupied with the other gal you had under you?! She really liked you, Murdoc." He huffed, and Murdoc was quiet. I heard him shuffle a bit and he coughed.   
"Tried to find a fuck to give, came up a bit short, sorry. Aye, who's shoes are those?" His feet moved across the floor toward the chair I had previously been in. 2D started to come up with something but was stopped short as Murdoc bent over, picking up the shoes and in turn looking up under the bed two feet from them. I shoved myself out from under the bed and stood up, brushing myself off. 2D locked his arms behind his back, shifting anxiously on the spot. I crossed my arms. Murdoc's face contorted in rage as he turned to 2D. His rage shifted to amusement, as he turned to me.   
"Oh, out of my bed and into his, then? Hope I didn't stretch her out too bad, I'm a bit of a wide load to handle." He chuckled and flicked his tongue out from between his lips, punctuating his sentence with the lewd gesture.   
"Bit of a wide load my ass, you've a fucking popcan for a dick. It's a wonder that fucking thing got anywhere near me." I crossed my arms, sitting down. I wasn't about to sit and see if I could insult Murdoc more than he could insult me. 2D supressed a giggle and Murdoc scowled.   
"Are you finished?" I asked, annoyed.   
Murdoc stood in place, before making one last comment.   
"As if I give a fuck, I can't even remember what your fucking name is. Not like it matters, aye? I'm a fucking rockstar and you fix cars for a living in the piss pots of Essex. I'm sure I don't have to break it down for yah. I'll leave you two slags to whatever it is you were doing. I've got a line out the Winnebago downstairs." And with that, the disgusting green man was removed from my sight.   
2D followed him to the door and locked it behind him, his face still and expressionless.   
I sat myself down on the corner of his bed, my head in my hands. I tried to fight fire with fire and I got fucking burned. He was right, I was a mechanic and he got to travel the world, get fucked up, and have a different person in his bed every night with no consequence. All I had to look forward to was car parts. 

I lit a cigarette and laid back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. My chest hurt and I wanted to cry, but not in front of anyone. I kept my cool until I felt the bed shift, 2D had sat beside me quietly. A large hand reached over and landed on my knee, stroking and patting gently.   
"I'm not very good at comfort, but I jus' want yah to know, you're better than 'ee is. 'Ee's a drunk, an ass and a whore. 'Ee's been to jail, 'ees an ex speed addict, a drug lord, a rockstar, there's all these fings that 'ee is, but it's all nothin'. So what? You've got summat better, yeah? A clean record an' an ability to go an' do whateva' you want. Murdoc don't have that choice, yeah? It's either be a rockstar, or be fucking homeless. S'all that tosser can do. S'all 'ees good for." 2D went silent. I took a minute to process his words before I smiled, sitting back up. I looked at him dead on for a second, before my face split into a broad smile.   
"Thanks, mate. I know he's just a spiteful prick." I sighed.   
"I've got somefin I fink will help, 'ang on." He sat up and started to dig around in the bedside table again, before bringing out a small bag with a few joints in it.   
"Does wonders for me headaches, also helps wiv the blues." He pulled one out and lit it, drawing in deeply before handing it to me. I took a hefty hit and handed it back to him, coughing into my elbow.   
Wash, rinse, and repeat until 2D was burning his fingers on the roach. He ashed it out and sat still for a second, his long legs dangling over the edge of the bed. He looked up to the ceiling and then over to me and shrugged. He lit another, handing it to me. Not one to refuse free drugs, I took it, and this time, neither of us made it to the end of the joint.   
He laid sprawled out on the bed, his mouth agape, staring into the distance. I was thinking about whether or not we could smoke pieces of the actual moon.   
"Y/N..." 2D said quietly.   
"Yeah?" I said slowly after a moment.   
"D'you wanna stay over again? I could do this all night." His words were slow and carefully placed, which was odd for him at this point.   
"I mean, I don't see why not." I nodded, rolling over to face him.   
"Good." He said quietly, both of us kind of just whispering to each other at this point.   
"Dude. I'm starving."' I said after a minute of silence.   
"Me too.. We should go get somefin to eat.. Trouble is, I don' think I can move."   
"Me either.. I vote that we yell for someone. I think I'm melting into the bed." I mumbled, trying to roll over.   
"Oi... RUSS..." 2D screeched, his voice carrying out. After a few moments, we heard movement and some shifting. There was a knock at the door. 2D drug himself off the bed and across the floor. It took him a second to unlock everything.   
"Hang on.." He mumbled into the door.   
The door swung open and Russ stood in the doorway, accompanied by Noodle, who had a bag of Doritos.   
"Will you bring me some snacks?" 2D asked from the floor. I lifted my head a few inches from the bed and looked at the doorway. Noodle shrugged and tossed him the bag of Doritos, and proceeded to hop onto Russel's shoulders, urging him back upstairs.   
2D turned to me and smiled his odd toothy grin, and a few more moments passed before Russ and Noodle returned with a few sodas and another bag of chips. 2D braced himself against the doorway and forced himself to stand up. He bent over and gathered the snacks, returning back to the bed. 

We each destroyed a bag of chips and two sodas apiece before we were back to laying on the bed, staring into the distance. I looked over toward the screens on the opposite wall and the clock had read 2:30 AM. I looked back to 2D, who was staring me down intensely.   
"Can I ask you somefin?" He said, shifting around.   
"Yeah, what's up?" I asked, leaning forward.   
"You like me more than Murdoc right? Loik, I don' 'ave ta worry about ya goin' back to Murdoc, right?" He looked down at his legs and then back up at me, squinting.   
I paused for a minute and thought about it.   
"I know it's a bit soon, 'aven't even known ya a week but, I jus' don' wanna waste your time or mine." He added, my silence obviously making him uneasy.   
"Yeah, I uh, you're neat, and I like spending time with you. You are good and you're sweet." I tried to sound reassuring, but emotions weren't my strongsuit.   
He smiled and his posture softened, the tension dissolving.   
"Then, I 'ope this isn't too out of place.." He leaned forward, cupping my face in one of his hands. His lips touched mine and lingered for a moment before he pulled away.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit goes sideways in the worst of ways.

Once he had pulled away it took me a few minutes to really wrap my head around what had happened. The silence was probably unnerving to 2D, who sat quietly, his face etched with worry. I looked at him and smiled a little.  
"Sorry, takes me a minute. It's okay, I promise." I smiled and leaned back onto his bed again. I felt bad, but I was lying. It was okay, but was it what I wanted? Would it cause more issues for him with Murdoc? I sat for a second, thinking. I tried to sort through the fog in my head, still stoned. What did it matter? If Murdoc didn't care for me, and if I truly had no attachment to him, this would be fine. I rolled over to face him, still looking concerned.  
"Stu, it's fine. I promise. I just worry a little that it would cause you more issues with Murdoc. I know he really isn't the nicest to you to start..." I sighed.  
"Don' really care wha' 'ee thinks, 'ees not my dad." He shrugged, lighting a cigarette. His posture relaxed now, knowing my issue was minute.  
He exhaled a cloud of smoked and stopped for a minute, thinking.  
"You know wha'? Les' go for a ride, les' go do somefin'." He stood, immediately shambling over to his shoes. Not sure what he meant, I mumbled agreeance and started to put my boots back on.

He led me out of his room and down to the garage, walking along the other vehicles that were parked closer to the Winnebago. There was an old black hotrod of sorts, I didn't get close enough to see any of them, as 2D started to make a stoned beeline toward a dune buggy looking car.  
He walked over to it and grabbed the keys out of the thing and chucked them to me.  
"It's probably bes' I don' drive, me eyes aren't wha' they used to be.." He laughed and jumped, well, tried to, into the passenger seat. I walked around the front and looked at the hood.  
"Geep?" I asked, a little concerned.  
"Yeh, it's the geep." He nodded.  
"Listen man, where I'm from, geep is another word for meth. " I stopped, standing outside the driver side door.  
"Meth? Are you daft? I've never done meth." Mock offense in his tone, he smiled his weird toothless grin. My face got a little hot.  
"Alright then. Doesn't really answer or change anything, but okay." I climbed into the thing and turned it on. Before shifting it down to drive, I looked at 2D, who was looking intensely at something else. I turned to see what he was looking at, and there in the window of the Winnebago were the peeping eyes of Murdoc Niccals. He was watching us leave in the Geep. I slowly pulled out, ignoring him for a second. I was driving away when I threw it in reverse and hurdled the Geep backwards toward the Winnebago, stopping all but 5 feet short of the thing. Murdoc kicked open the door, snarling, and started to come toward the Geep, yelling about something. I threw it into neutral and kicked up dust behind us, stopping Murdoc in his tracks. The dust from the dingy garage floor flew into his eyes and mouth, and I floored it out the same door he had broken previously. I looked back as the aluminum door flew off the garage entirely, but 2D didn't seem to care, he was laughing.  
"THAT WAS BRILLIANT!" He commended, whooping and flipping the studios off as we drove away.  
The sun was already down, and we rode through the graveyard. I didn't really see anything, and thought that perhaps the dead decided to stay dead tonight.  
As we approached the gate, I realized I was wrong. There were several zombies meandering around the front gate.  
"Stuart, there's zombies." I pointed out, approaching them quickly.  
"Yeh, jus' let 'em go, we can breeze righ' pas' 'em." He was lighting another cigarette, not worried about a thing.  
I drove cautiously up to the gate and stopped just short of the zombies near the front entrance. 2D stuck his head out and nodded back toward the studio. Miraculously, the zombies parted slowly and dissipated back toward the studios.  
"Love zombies, jus' a bit misunderstood." He noted, tossing the cigarette butt out the window.  
I drove us down to the actual city part of Essex, heading toward the coastline. After a bit, we made it to Frinton-on-Sea, a small border town.  
I drove to a lot on the beachside and parked us.  
"Never took yah for one ta like the beach." He said, looking around. I shrugged and smiled a little.  
We climbed out of the Geep and headed toward the water. I stood a foot away from where the waves were quietly crashing against the coastline, and took a minute to enjoy the salty fresh air. It was refreshing. I felt something brush against my hand as 2D slowly twined his fingers with mine.  
"Always happens so fast.." He stated quietly.  
"What does?" I asked, shifting a little to look at him.  
"This.." He said, squeezing my hand. "Always fall too quickly, I fink. S'not a regular occurrence for me, girls don' usually look at me. Always go straight for Murdoc or recently me then Murdoc.. an' I never got why really." My hand fell a bit limp, my conscience screaming to me that I was an awful person for sleeping with Murdoc only the night prior to this event. He snatched my hand back into his and held it tightly with both hands. My eyes met his, his black hollow sockets boring a hole through my skull.  
"But I get it now, you didn' really know, did ya? I mean, 'ave you ever even heard of us before I called?"  
"I mean, I've heard what most people have. I knew Clint Eastwood, and 19-2000. And then uh, the one with the big blue dude. Is he even real?" I asked, avoiding the topic of affection a bit.  
"Rock the House, right? You're talkin' abou' Del. Yea, 'ee's kind of part of Russ, 'ee comes out sometimes.." He grew quiet, taking a second to regather what he was going to say before I interrupted his train of thought.  
"I uh, Murdoc. I'm a bit upset wiv him still, 'ee did somefin to me a while ago tha's hard to not think about in times loik this.." He sighed. "Before we were blessed wiv Noodle, we had another guitarist. 'Er name was Paula.. she was my girlfriend for a few months. Russel found 'em fuckin' in the toilets one night. 'Ee broke Murdoc's nose five times. Came straight ta me an' I didn't know what to fink... Obviously she couldn' stay in the band anymore. 'Ad to kick 'er ta the curb, move past it... Which I hadn't for some time, but when I'm wiv you... I don' really feel the hurt anymore, do I? I don' mean ta shove this on ya but I really fink I can be 'appy wiv you..."  
I was quiet for a few minutes before I had worked out what I wanted to say.  
"I think I can be happy too, Stuart. I'd like to stick around and see what happens... As for Murdoc, I can't say I'm shocked. I knew a little about you guys before I got here, but not much. I know what Murdoc did to you, I know a little about what happened to Murdoc when he was younger, and I know how Noodle got here. I don't know really anything about Russ.." I was babbling, awestruck by the sudden influx of feelings and emotion, coupled with the drugs we had done earlier. By this point, my buzz was just about gone, the fog clearing and my eyes felt less dry.  
He smiled at me, full heartedly and broad, he grinned with every fiber of his being. He dropped my hand and flung his arms around me, embracing me tightly. He pulled back after a minute, just inches from my face now. He scanned my face for any sign of disagreement before he leaned in, using his index finger to pull my chin closer to his. His lips pressed to mine in the most romantic way, slowly and gently. His other arm snaked around the small of my back, pressing my hips to his body.  
He pulled back, his breathing slightly heavier, his face flushed slightly. The wind from the ocean started to kick up as the tides were shifting, his hair and mine whipped around our faces for what felt like hours, before he finally looked away, scanning the horizon. The sky was tinged purple and red in the distance, the sun threatening to creep up over the water at any moment.  
On the horizon, there was a large rock, with what seemed to be a man on it.  
"Oh shit, wonder how long 'ees been there." 2D grumbled.  
I squinted at the waterline, under closer inspection it didn't seem to be human at all. A humanoid figure sat lazily on a rock, his gas mask gleaming in the beginnings of the morning light. The nose that protruded from the mask was long and appeared to have been broken several times. It turned its ugly head toward us, the red tinted acrylic in the eyeholes of its mask reflected like beacons.  
"We should head back... that can't be good at all." Concerned, we shuffled quickly back to the Geep and 2D jumped in the drivers side. He turned it over and floored it in reverse, turning us around and lurching toward the highway. He sped the entire way home, careful on turns but still panicked. Minutes passed and we were silent, unsure if we were actually in danger or not. Whatever it was, 2D seemed to have an idea on what or who it was.  
We arrived at the studio an hour or more later, both of us reeking of cigarettes from the amount of chainsmoking we'd both done to calm our nerves.  
He breezed through the gate, and we crept up the hill. Upon arriving, the door had been bent back on but covered in caution tape, the words "NO USE" were spray painted haggardly across the dingy aluminum surface. He directed me around to the back, and informed me that Kong in fact had several garages, and that they went through doors at a constant. We pulled into another garage that held a few miscellaneous cars and a stockpile of metal parts. There was a bench against the wall that had several taxidermed animals, all stuffed and permanently frozen. Some of them had odd modifications, but I didn't stop to look.  
"This is the garage Russ works in," he grabbed my arm and walked quickly in the direction of the nearest exit. He practically pulled me along beside him, his legs carrying him farther and faster than mine with every step taken.  
We ran out of the garage and up a flight of steps to a gross old elevator and hopped in. We went up a few floors and ran down the hallway to a kitchen. He threw open a panel on the side of the room and beckoned me in, climbing in after I shambled in. He pulled us up the dumbwaiter and we arrived at the kitchen I had seen previously. He unfolded himself out before assisting me as well. We ran down the hallway to his room and I dove inside, 2D hurriedly locking all of the locks and jamming the odd chair up under the handle. He walked over to the bed and collapsed, breathing heavily.  
I stood up and dusted myself off, walking over to the bed. I perched on the side and pulled out a cigarette, lighting it. The crackling of the lighter broke the silence before I opened my mouth.  
"So.. so much for not being afraid of Murdoc, right?" I asked, half serious.  
He scoffed and rolled over, grabbing the smoke from my hand. He inhaled deeply and handed it back, laying back down.  
"Just a bit paranoid. Murdoc fucks aroun' wiv stuff 'ee shouldn't. Makes deals with Satan or somefin, 'ee just sold 'ee's soul for a bass guitar."  
"Ahh.. well. I'm sure the only thing we can do is hang out and hope for the best.." I took another drag from the smoke and handed it to him.  
"Have you got any more of that pot? I'm a bit nervous. I'm not gonna sleep at this point, so I might as well get fucked up."  
"Yeah, yeah. Hang on." He reached over to the bedside table again and retrieved the bag of pre rolled joints. There were four left in there. He also pulled out a small box and a mirror. As he handed me a joint, he opened the box, pulling out a few small bags of various pills and powders. He poured a small amount onto the mirror and chopped it into lines, inhaling a few before looking over at me. I felt the blood drain from my face. I put my hand up and shook my head, raising the joint in my other hand. He nodded and proceeded to do the other two. I grabbed another from the bag and put both of them in my mouth, lighting them simultaneously. I inhaled deeply, my lungs screaming.  
He pulled out a few pills and tossed them back, struggling to swallow them dry. He shut the box and shoved it over onto the bedside table. He laid back and stared absently at the zombie movies that were now playing on the screens.  
I chiefed down the joints and laid there, mind fogging over.  
After a minute he spoke.  
"D'you.. wanna cuddle or somefin? I mean.. you're my girlfriend now, (Y/N)." He stated boldly, as if he couldn't believe it himself.  
We reoriented ourselves into the proper position in bed and he wrapped his arms around me tightly. He pulled my head against his chest and for a moment everything was fine. I listened to his heartbeat thud away inside his ribs, his breathing a bit shallow and slow. He looked down at me, smiling a little. I smiled and got close enough to him to touch our noses together and pulled back. He shifted and removed one of his arms from around me and put his hand on the side of my head. He stared me down. His black empty eyes staring into what must've been the glassy abyss of my (e/c) ones.  
He pulled me close and pressed his lips to mine again, this time rougher and more urgent. His lips crashed against mine as his hand tangled in my hair a bit, pressing his body to mine. He bit down on my lower lip, drawing a whimper of pain from me. He ran his tongue over the spot before pressing against my lips, requesting access.  
We went on like this for a solid chunk of time before he pulled away.  
"I've gotta stop love, we're both a bit messed up an' I wanna make sure if anyfin happens, at least one of us'll remember it." He grinned and reverted us to our previous position. I nestled my face into his chest and closed my eyes, content. 

Some amount of time later, I awoke with a start to the sound of banging on the door. 2D jolted awake, his senses returning slowly. He shoved me aside, jumping to the door.  
The wood on our side splintered as a shiny silver blade broke through. It continued chopping until there was a man sized hole in the door, and through it stepped Murdoc.  
He tossed the axe aside and dusted himself off. 2D stood, poised to defend himself.  
"Aye, faceache, I see you two have returned from your little joyride." He said lowly, jerking his head in my direction.  
"Yeah, well I 'elped earn the money for it, I can take it out when I want." He spat.  
Murdoc chuckled lowly before reaching into his waistband, pulling out a shiny revolver.  
"Well, your bit of destruction downstairs led me to think, as I fixed the door back on, that I would've been a much better driver. It should've been me taking her out, yeah? After a bit of thought, I decided perhaps she isn't just a bit of ass. I haven't been able to sleep, smoke or drink without smelling her in my loveshack. It was a sight, dents. She lay there for me, spread and wanting, begging for me.." he drawled, his lolling tongue protruding from his lips. 2D staggered as Murdoc's words hit him like a bullet.  
He straightened himself and stared Murdoc down.  
"So, I'll be takin' her I think, I've got a meeting over in the states an' I need to have the best looking girl on my arm." He pointed the revolver at 2D, pulling the hammer back and cocking the gun.  
"We can do this the easy way or the hard way. I'm sure you'd be even prettier with another gaping black hole in your head."  
The gun was pointed at me now.  
"Get your shit on, we're leaving."  
"I'm not going anywhere with you, fuck teeth. You had your chance and you turned out to be a heartless fucktrumpet." I groaned, shifting myself into a sitting position.  
He pointed the gun at the screens on the opposite wall and shot two of them out before returning the gun to my direction. I stood slowly, and shuffled over to him.  
I looked at 2D, pain evident in my eyes and stood silently beside Murdoc.  
He busted the door open a bit more and shoved me out with the gun. I crawled through the door and stood in the hallway.  
He crawled out behind me, the gun still pointed into the room and then pointed it at me. He jabbed it into my chest. "Go. Now."


	10. Chapter 10

"Fuck you." I spat, standing still.   
"I said, get fuckin' movin'." Murdoc grabbed the gun by the barrel and the next thing I felt was the end connect with the back of my skull. The force of it threw me to the floor, my head reeling and my sight was blurred.   
"Now, get fucking going." He said, watching me struggle to my feet. Stuart poked his head out of the hole in the door and started to scream something. The second half of his sentence was cut off by the sound of the gun being fired again. 2D fell backward into the room and Murdoc jammed the gun between my shoulder blades, cocking the gun.   
"Get on with it, you know where the garage is, love." He chuckled lowly and I jolted forward, the sharp pain of the gunmetal digging into my skin.   
I trudged forward, hating myself with every step. He kept the gun to my back and would use it to almost navigate as we walked through the studios, jerking it left and right.   
We made it to the garage, and he walked us over to the Winnebago. He shoved me into the side of it and threw open the door. I stood, face smashed against the dirty paneling of the thing.   
"Stay. I gotta get the keys." He grumbled, stomping inside. A few minutes later he emerged with a set of car keys and a suitcase. He had a cigarette hanging from his mouth.   
"Let's get to the roof, then, shall we?" He said smugly, grabbing me by the arm. With minimal back talk, I complied. He kept the revolver sheathed, wherever it was stashed at the moment. I was allowed to walk freely without the bite of metal into my spine. We approached a deserted and barren looking stairway and he took the lead, trusting that I would follow obediently. We trudged up four flights of steps before we finally reached a set of double doors that would take us out onto the roof. As soon as I stepped out, I saw there was some type of helicopter. He walked over to it and pulled the door upward, gesturing me inside. After I crawled in, he tossed the suitcase in and climbed in himself. He secured the door before climbing into the pilot's seat. I had situated myself on the solo seat fixed behind the cockpit. He pulled a few different levers and pressed a few buttons, and before I knew it, we were already hovering 50 feet off the ground, rising into the dark clouds that perpetually hung over Kong. Within minutes we were hovering above a thick layer of clouds, flying in some direction that was far away from Kong Studios and 2D. 

After what felt like forever, I shifted around in my seat, glancing over to see Murdoc intensely staring out the windscreen, and occasionally down at a map he had splayed out in his lap.   
I looked out the window, the sky seemed to darken a bit more as it looked like it would pour at any moment. The helicopter sped forward, the wind effecting it minimally, with no turbulence.   
"Oi, come keep me company up here. Gonna be a bit of a ride." He said, not taking his eyes of what was ahead of us. Begrudgingly, I shifted and stood, slowly walking into the cockpit and taking the bucket seat next to his. He looked over for a brief moment and his tongue poked out from behind his lips. I rolled my eyes, looking out the side of the windscreen instead. What felt like eons passed before he said something else.   
"You can smoke in here if ya want. Look like you're about to murder someone, love." He chuckled, reaching for his own pack of cigarettes.   
"I look like I'm about to commit murder and you attribute it to lack of nicotine... That's totally what's fucking wrong Murdoc. Not the fact that I'm sitting here with you against my will while my boyfriend- and supposedly your friend- sits back at the studios, ignorant of what's happening. Come to fucking think of it, I don’t know what the fuck is happening either. I do know that if I get the fucking chance I am going to beat you within an inch of your life." The venom dripped from my words as they hung in the air for a moment. I settled back into my seat, crossing my legs over each other. He chuckled lowly and pulled out a silver lighter. He flipped it open, the sound echoing, and lit the cigarette that dangled from his lips. He shrugged and tossed me the pack, exhaling a huge cloud of smoke. I grabbed a few before chucking the pack at him, hitting him square in the forehead. He growled and turned to me sharply, one hand on the wheel. He chucked the lighter at me. With next to no time to react, I had my hands halfway up to protect my face when the metal collided with my brow bone. I let out a sharp cry of pain, my hand immediately flying to the afflicted area. Blood poured from the cut that now adorned my face as the pain started to throb dully in the front of my skull. I bit my lower lip and sniffed, standing from my seat, I walked to the back where he had thrown the suitcase, opening it without permission. Inside the case was a transparent bag of cash, a stack of passports, a phone, what looked to be a few bags of miscellaneous drugs and some napkins. I tore open the zipper on the top portion and was able to retrieve a bandaid and some water. The wound oozed steadily and I applied pressure, trying to wipe it and keep it from dripping into my eye. 

We flew in silence, my eyes boring a hole through his skull, even with the small barrier between us. My head throbbed and pain radiated outward from the site of the wound, branching out like searing hot strikes of lightning. I took a look at the drugs in the bag with my free hand and deduced that before me was a bit of grass, a few painkillers, and a decent amount of cocaine. I dug out the painkillers and swallowed a few, sputtering as they struggled to go down. I leaned back and tilted my chin toward the ceiling, trying to give the painkillers enough time to kick in. I brought my attention back to the suitcase and its contents. The phone. I grabbed it quickly and jammed it into my bra, making sure over my shoulder that he wasn't paying any attention to me. I looked back to the bags of drugs and grabbed the grass, tucking the rest back inside the case. 

I closed the suitcase and checked the gash on my head, it had managed to stop bleeding for the most part, and I carefully applied the bandaid to it. I shuffled back into the cockpit and was seated once more. Murdoc stared me down from the corner of his eyes, having remained silent the entire time. I picked up the lighter from the ground and wiped my own blood off of it onto the seat and ignored the groan Murdoc had let out. I picked up the other couple of cigarettes that had fallen out of my hands when I was struck and tore the filter off of one. I busted it open carefully and emptied the tobacco out onto the floor, leaving just the paper. Murdoc turned to face me, opening his mouth to say something.   
"If the next thing out of your mouth isn't "Sorry for crackin' yah face, luv!" I don't think you should say anything to me right now." He narrowed his eyes and his tongue drooped out, and we rode in silence. I rolled a haphazard joint out of the busted cigarette and lit it, inhaling deeply. He sniffed and extended his hand, "give us a hit, this drive is boring."   
"I ought to put it out on your face." I hissed, handing it to him. He inhaled deeply a few times before handing it back and gesturing for me to keep it. 

The joint had since been smoked to the bits, my fingers burnt slightly. I was dozing off, half passed out from the cocktail of drugs I'd just taken to my face when Murdoc shifted the helicopter sharply, and it had felt like we had landed.   
"We're here. Wake up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what the fuck murdoc
> 
> \--  
> ok guys so this one is about over with, it's going to have about 3 or so more chapters before i wrap it up.  
> on a brighter note, i have like two other gorillaz fics started that ill be uploading this time next week or sooner.  
> thank you for reading! <3


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit just hit the fan. Entirely fucked sideways, things get serious.

He powered the thing off and stood, walking to the back. He picked up the suitcase and stood there, staring at me.   
"Dunno if I knocked somethin' loose, but I said let's fuckin' go. I got shit to be takin' care of, love, you don't want to make us late for our meeting, do you?"   
He said, a hand on his hip. I stood and wavered for a moment, everything was blurred for a second. Great. I'm not only still incredibly fucked up from everything we just did, but now my head's got some actual damage. I'm lucky he didn't give me an eight-ball fracture.. I heard he's good at that.   
I shuffled over to him and he opened the door, hopping out. I clamored out, as gracefully as I possibly could with what was most likely a newfound concussion.   
Once I was out, he jammed the suitcase into my arms, closed the door and took the lead. We were walking to the singular door that awkwardly jutted from the roof. He pulled the door open, the corroded metal creaking with effort. The doorway showed into a dark stairway, the stairs descending down into darkness.   
"After you." 

"Such a fucking gentleman." I hissed.   
I grasped the suitcase in one hand and stepped into the doorway, being entirely enveloped by darkness.   
It seemed as though it would never end; the stairway leading into several landings, spiraling down what felt like fifty floors.   
"I'm hopin' this all goes over well, it'll do wonders for the band." He said flatly into the void.   
"What are you talking about?" I groaned after a moment of silence, my feet echoing off the metal stairs.   
"Well, ya see, we're here on business. Jimmy Manson, some fuckin' hippie that wanted to join the band after we sacked Paula." He started.   
I scoffed. "You mean, after YOU sacked Paula."   
The sound of his footsteps stopped as he stood behind me for a moment, irritated.   
"Go fuck yourself. Anyways, he wanted to audition for the band but he just got here a half a hair too late, as Noodle had arrived early the morning after I posted the ad." He said, matter-of-factly.   
"Uh huh.." I said. "Why do I care about any of this?"   
"Would you stop interrupting me? Fuck. ANYWAYS. He's offered me a pretty sweet deal" he chuckled, "offerin' to run the Gorillaz Stateside. Help with management, whatever. I'm just glad he doesn't wanna murder me anymore."   
"So.. we're here, far from home, which is across the globe now, as we're in America, to try to make a deal with a hippie that is known for wanting to kill you." I shot daggers his general direction through the darkness.   
"Well.. essentially, yeah, but it's beneficial." His Cuban heeled boots clicked and clacked loudly with each step we took.   
"You're a fucking knob."   
There was silence as we walked, until we reached yet again, one more singular door.   
Light shone brightly from under the door, and from inside we heard muttering, occasional coughing and what sounded an awful lot like sniffing.   
Murdoc shoved me aside and pried open the door, light pouring into the hall.   
"Jimmy! I've made it!" Murdoc boomed, throwing his arms up into the air.   
The light assaulted my eyes with little warning, to which I grumbled lowly, stepping inside.   
I looked in, and saw there was several cronies sitting around a table, mounds of white dust and rolled up dollar bills scattered the table. A smaller man sat at the head of the table, a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. The room was dank and dark, smoke clouded the room. He stood on his chair and walked down the table, stepping on the fingers of his lackeys as he came to Murdoc and I, who were at the opposite end of the table. He extended a stubby arm and Murdoc shook it enthusiastically, his tongue darting out the side of his mouth. I stared at the man for a second. He couldn't have been more than 4 feet tall, if that. He had a small swastika tattooed in the middle of his forehead, his eyes were large and bloodshot, as if he hadn't slept for centuries. He smiled a broad, eerie smile, half his teeth were rotted out of his head. He looked vaguely like a bleached walnut with teeth.   
"And who is this lovely young thing you got with ya Murd?" The man asked, looking to me.   
"This is (Y/N), prettiest little bird in Essex." He chuckled, snaking an arm around my waist. He grabbed the suitcase from me and tossed it harshly to the table, where it landed with a hollow-ish thud.   
I jumped from his grip and looked back to Jimmy.   
"I'm just along for the ride." I said lowly.   
"Well, (Y/N), I'm Jimmy Manson, and this shall certainly be a ride you will never forget." He grabbed both of our hands and walked us down either side of the table, seating us across from one another.   
"Fetch me the paperwork." He said absently to the henchmen, who were now pressed against the walls.   
A large baldheaded one exited the room through an ornate door behind where Jimmy sat, and returned with an armful of file folders teeming with papers and notecards. He dropped them in front of us and Jimmy dismissed him with a wave of his hand.   
"So, basically all I need you to do is sign some of this, I got flags and sticky notes where we need to sign and negotiate- hey, ya want some of this?" As he spoke he had retrieved some of the coke from the numerous piles that scattered the table, and began cutting it and shaping it into thin lines. He looked to Murdoc and myself.   
"Er, no thanks, mate." I said as politely as I could. He shrugged and looked to Murdoc, who gingerly accepted it.   
"Aye, haven't had the good shit in ages." He said, grabbing a dollar bill from the table. The two proceeded to snort several thick rails of the shit apiece before everyone was satisfied. All I could really do was sit and watch the pair snort their minds to mush.   
After everybody was severely fucked up, the negotiations began. Murdoc and Jimmy had worked around costs for a studio, tour dates, possible collaborations. My ass and legs ached from being stationary for so long. Not to mention I had smoked all of my own cigarettes to keep myself occupied. I had no input, only being a girlfriend/mechanic to the band at this point. The conversation intensified once the matter of how Jimmy would be paid was brought up, Jimmy slamming his fists onto the table, starting to shout. Murdoc had managed to talk him to 50/50. He leaned back in his chair and whistled at me.   
"Oi babe, left my cigarettes out in the 'copter, d'you think you could go get them for me?" He said, looking at me. His eyes were bloodshot and glazed over, white caked around his misshapen nostrils.   
I walked out into the staircase and grabbed the phone from my bra, turning it on. I started to slowly ascend the stairs as I waited for the thing to turn on, waiting patiently for the loading screen and carrier information to start. Immediately the phone started to explode, text after text, phone calls and voicemails. I flipped the switch on the side down and silenced it, the noise echoing loudly through the stairway. Once I was to the roof the phone had settled down, having been buzzing violently for the last several minutes. I got into the phone and found the message tab, scrolling through conversations between Murdoc and unsaved or unspecified numbers and people throughout his inbox.   
A few were from what looked like Jimmy Manson asking where he was, a few calls were from Jimmy but the majority of the spam that plagued Murdoc's phone were obviously from Stuart.   
"where the fuck r u taking her??"   
"MURDOC!!!"   
"U BETTER FUCKN ANSER ME!!"   
"MURDOC I SWEAR TO GOD"   
"IF U TOUCH HER"   
And things of the variety flooded in until the most recent one. From about an hour ago, it read:   
"watevr ur doing, plz just tell (Y/N) I luv her"   
I stared at the tiny screen in disbelief. I hurriedly shot him a text, not thinking hard about what I was saying.   
"murdoc brought me 2 c some short hippie, smthn abt the band, im ok, I love you too."   
And sent it, turning the phone off and jamming it instead into the waistband of my pants.   
I climbed into the helicopter and into the front, looking for a pack of cigarettes. On Murdoc's seat was a pack of Lucky Lungs cigarettes and the revolver from before. I picked them both up, stuffing the gun into my waistband on the opposite hip as the phone, and jammed the cigarettes into my back pocket.   
I sprinted back inside and down the steps to the lone door, opening it carefully.   
When I stepped inside, things were not as they were when I left. Murdoc had a goon under his arm, another was laying either unconscious or dead on the floor behind them. A third goon was restraining Jimmy Manson, who was struggling to be pulled through the doorframe. Paperwork had scattered all over the table and the floor, chairs were flipped, assorted decorations throughout the room were broken and scattered around. I took a couple steps toward Murdoc but stopped short when he started to yell.   
"I'm TELLIN' YA! IT'S 60/40 SPLIT OR NO FUCKIN' DEAL, MATE." Murdoc screamed hoarsely, tightening his grip around the man. I heard his bodyguard utter something along the lines of: "Sir, please stop resisting, I have to make sure you're safe, we must evacuate immediately for your safety."   
"FUCK YOU! I SAID 50/50!" Jimmy screamed, his fingernails scraping wood off the frame of the door as he resisted against his henchman. He wriggled and headbutted his goon, breaking his nose and sending the man staggering out the doorway. Once he hit the floor, he charged to Murdoc, headbutting his stomach. Winded, Murdoc doubled over and looked at me. I grabbed the revolver and aimed toward Jimmy.   
"Step away, or I'll blow your brains out." I said shakily, aiming it at him. I pulled the hammer back and cocked the gun, my face blank.   
"You won't fucking do shit, put the gun down before you do something you'd regret." Jimmy spat, still trying to attack Murdoc, who was losing his grip on the henchman under his arm. I aimed at the henchman and shot, pulling the trigger with ease. The bullet went straight into the top of his head and he dropped, lifelessly. The room was silent as the man fell to the floor with a thud. The other goon walked back into the room, his nose gushing down the front of his face. I pointed the gun at him, too, cocking it once more.   
"Alright meathead, listen to me. You're gonna grab your short stack Woodstock reject and fuck off. Myself and this fuckbag will leave and you will not follow us, and if you do, you'll end up like those pricks. Get it moving." I took a few steps closer to him, waving the revolver in the direction he needed to go in. Compliant, the duo removed themselves from my sight.   
Once the pair had gone, I turned to Murdoc. His face was blank and his eyes wide as he stared at me with what looked similar to hatred. I raised an eyebrow.   
"I'm not a fuckbag." He said indignantly. I scoffed loudly and stared at him. He crossed his arms and turned away from me, pouting.   
"Let's get the fuck out of here before someone else dies." I said, gesturing toward the door with the gun. He put his hands up and scooted past me, turning around once more to survey the room, and grabbed his staircase off the floor by the flipped table. We returned through the door that brought us in, and climbed the agonizing stairway to the roof. We walked in silence, the only thing I could really hear echoing throughout the hallway was Murdoc's groans and sighs, but that was normal for the most part. We reached the roof, noticing our Helicopter now had a bright red swastika on the side of it.   
"Well.. Does that infringe on your threat earlier?" Murdoc asked, blankly.   
"As long as there's nothing else wrong with it, no more murder will be committed today..." I paused and shot him a sideways glance. "Hopefully." I climbed in before he did, making my way to the cockpit of the thing, and seating myself in the driver's seat. Murdoc climbed in after me, shutting the door. When he made it to me, he opened his mouth to object to the switch in roles, but instead flipped me off and took his seat in the passenger's side.   
I checked all the things on the dash and realized.. I had no idea how to fucking fly a helicopter. How hard could it be? I was a mechanic, after all. This thing at least had some normal components of a regular vehicle. It had to have at least a way to start, and a way to steer. And that's all I needed right now.   
I looked at the switches on the board in front of me, and they were all turned off. I started to look at labels, which were there sparingly, and nothing was clearly marked. Murdoc scoffed from the passenger seat.   
"I could've had us up and outta here by now, I'd like to get back sometime before I'm a hundred." He complained, rolling his eyes.   
"Alright, dick, get over here and start this fucking thing. I'm going to steer, though, so fuck you." I said grouchily, but also in a half joking manner. He didn't budge, crossing his arms across his chest.   
"No, no. You're the big bad guy now, you fly the fuckin' thing. You're on a roll today. First you gained the title of homicidal lunatic, and now you're going to be a fucking pilot."   
I reared back and grabbed the revolver again. I pulled the hammer back again and pointed it at his foot, shooting just above it. The bullet stuck into the floor, but scraped past his boot.   
"Start the fucking copter. I'm a lunatic, remember? Now let's get the fuck out of here." He stood quickly, coming over, cranking a variety of knobs and switches before shoving a large switch up. He pointed to the handles that would initially direct us, and took his seat back in the passenger's side.   
We lifted off and I hovered there for a minute.   
"...Which way do we go..?" I asked. He pointed east and told me to just go straight until I saw land again. I nodded and we were off.   
We flew in silence for a few hours before Murdoc got up suddenly, walking to the way back where the lonely spare bench and his bag sat. I paid no mind to what he was doing, and several minutes later he walks back in, sitting on the edge of his seat. He pulls out a cigarette and lights it up, the pit once again smelling of smoke. Moments passed before he said something.   
"You know.. The whole lunatic thing is kind of sexy." He said idly, looking out the window. I gagged audibly, and over exaggeratedly.   
"You know, I seem to recall you making the same noise but.. In a different context.. Not more than a week ago? At my expense, of course." He grinned, his tongue darting out from his mouth.   
"Yeah? Well, that's all well and good, nothing beats a good shag, but since, I've had better, hence why I didn't come crawling back to the Brothel Mobile." I hissed, yanking the controls a bit harshly, jarring the craft a bit.   
"Please, spare me. If I hadn't been mid-fuck with another girl you'd have hopped right back on." He snarled, flicking his cigarette to the floor.   
"You know what? You're probably fucking right, but I see now that your plan was to try to fuck me over, so I knew it wasn't gonna happen. I sat around for maybe half an hour feeling sorry for myself before 2D found me crumpled in the hallway in a pile of cigarette butts. He didn't even know me but he was concerned and he was kind. And he also didn’t try to jam his dick in me on sight." I yelled, taking my eyes off my path for a moment.   
"He's fucking brain damaged, you daft bitch. I knocked his fuckin brains in the day I knocked his eyes in. He can't even see what you look like, and fuck, maybe that's why he's with you. You do know that, right? The fucking man gets lost in public, and has the mentality of a 12 year old. He's only with you because I didn't want you." He spat, his words hitting me like metal lighter had earlier.   
"No, Murdoc, I didn't want you." I said sharply, and refused to speak any more on the matter. He threw lopsided insults and empty threats my way the entirety of the way back. He grew tired after about fifteen minutes and finally shut his mouth.   
We reached land and he directed me from there, being short and snippy all the while. As soon as I landed on the roof of the studio, I shoved open the heavy helicopter door and took off toward the fastest way inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously things like:  
> Y/N : your name   
> H/C : hair color   
> E/C : eye color 
> 
> etc.


End file.
